Mermaid Life (Natalie and Nina) Episode List
A list of episodes in Mermaid Life (Natalie and Nina). Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1 Upload Date: June 25, 2017 When Natalie wakes up from her afternoon nap, she continues her art project. Then she receives a call and text messages from an unknown number. When she answers, the man says to spin two fidget spinners at 3 AM. Since she and her sister doesn't have two fidgets, they have to do with one, and start at 2:45 AM. Surprise!!! They get a different surprise than their favorite Youtubers... Part 2 Upload Date: June 25, 2017 The girls take advantage of their tails. They love it and all, but they realize about the dance competition, and how the competitive team is supposed to pour water on them at the end of the show.... they have to think of something before it's too late and their tails are discovered. Episode 2: Dance Dance Dance! Upload Date: June 26, 2017 Natalie and Nina struggle through their lives with tails. They realize at the dance competition that their dance company is supposed to spray water on them. Episode 3: Practice Makes Perfect Upload Date: June 27, 2017 The girls realize they need to practice their powers. They use Natalie's spell book to create a faster way for them to gain powers. But when Nina accidentally spills a couple of drops in of her drink, Natalie gets sick. Episode 4: Water Problems... Upload Date: June 28, 2017 Natalie's birthday is tomorrow. She is having four friends over today. She forgets, but she knows it's still in her mind. She's scared one of her friends will discover her tail... Meanwhile, Natalie privately transforms into a mermaid on purpose to go for a swim. Episode 5: Almost Discovered... Upload Date: July 1, 2017 Natalie goes with her family to a public pool. Season 2 Episode 1: The Moon Ring Effect Upload Date: July 7, 2017 Nina's day turns from a simple day to a really odd day. She finds two rings that have teleportation powers, which teleport her to a prison. Natalie finds her sunglasses, and apparently she gets teleported too. She escapes, and they try to find the rings and what they do. And boy, it's a struggle... Episode 2: The Lake House, Part 1 Upload Date: July 9, 2017 Natalie and Nina arrive at the lake house. They remember lots of family is coming within the next few days. They decide to go for a swim now, while no one's around, but that turns out to be a mistake. Episode 3: The Lake House, Part 2 Upload Date: July 24, 2017 When Nina checks the weather outside, it rains on her. She transforms outside and Natalie has to help her. In the meantime, they practice their powers. Episode 4: A New Tail? Upload Date: August 2, 2017 Nina and Natalie are in danger of losing their secret. Natalie's two besties find out her secret. And Nina's bestie has an even bigger surprise.... Episode 5: Transportation Upload Date: September 23, 2017 Nina and Natalie wake up in an unfamiliar place. Nina recognizes it, since she saw it in a dream. She and Natalie are transported to a creepy woods, hoping to find a way out. Episode 6: Back to the Lake House We Go... Upload Date: September 24, 2017 Possibly for the 5th time in less than 2 months, the girls head out to the lake. They realize that having a tail isn't so bad at all, and they learn how to deal with it. Although it's not all fun and games... Episode 7: Beach Discoveries Upload Date: September 24, 2017 Now, the girls are at the beach and they swim all they want, since no one is there. It's a perfect view, and the girls will never forget it. Episode 8: Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble Upload Date: November 7, 2017 Nina and Natalie are having fun with their tails in the water at the pool, but once they arrive home they encounter a mysterious cup that blows up with bubbles. They have an effect on the girls and are giving them tail control problems.. Episode 9: What is This Place? Upload Date: November 23, 2017 Nina and Natalie are soon transported to the place that teleported them to the supposedly ˋhaunted´ woods. Why do they keep coming here? Episode 10: Ice, Ice, Baby Upload Date: January 12, 2018 Episode 11: Mermaid Magic Can Do Anything.. Upload Date: Mermaid Magic Can Do Anything.. Neela gives Nina and Natalie necklaces to keep safe their powers. Suddenly, everything takes a wrong turn when a simple drink of water turns into a mermaid’s nightmare... Episode 12: Bees Mean Trouble Upload Date: March 20, 2018 Nina just got her tonsils out in a surgery and discovers boredom. An incident with a bee leads to her secret almost getting exposed at school. Episode 13: Safe and Sound.. At Last. Upload Date: June 21, 2018 Season 3 Episode 1: Ying (sic) and Yang. Upload Date: August 25, 2018 Category:Mermaid Life (Natalie and Nina) Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles